


Dead to the World

by NiaChase



Series: LawLight [9]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Bottom L (Death Note), F/M, Falling In Love, L is Lab Experiment, M/M, Mad Scientists, Oral Sex, Searching For Cure, Survival, Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: The making of a good thing went bad. Now with the world going to Hell, Light has to find sanctuary for him and his son. And he will do whatever it takes to keep it.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Near | Nate River & Tanaka Minoru, Past Amane Misa/ Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 63
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My GF said she doesn't like zombies while I really love it. So my new goal is for her to enjoy this.

There's no good way to start this story, but maybe instead of the beginning, let's start at the end. As many hoped as more days passed, there would be a cure for most things. A cure for deadly diseases like certain STI's, cancer, or such things like immortality. For this world, many doctors were looking for a cure for brain cancer.

They tried to fix the abnormal cell that was rapidly reproducing, hoping to slow it down, but it seems that cure was the start of everything that went to hell. The cure changed to a parasite, taking control of the brain and shutting down the body, fully taking control of the host. The scientist tried to fight it off with regular remedies, but after day three, the human experiment died.  


He was supposed to die.  


"Watari, I'm sorry," Roger said, hearing the heart monitor give off a flat line. Watari took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine. We were close and we have the proper data to start over again. Twenty percent success rate is better than nothing, but let get above fifty in the next trial." Watari said.

Roger nodded, filling out paperwork and working on sending the body back home. "Watari! Wait! We are still getting brain activity. It's small, but it's there." A woman said. Watari walked over, leaning over her shoulder. "What part is active?" Watari asked.

"The brain stem seems to be dead hence none of the automatic functions such as breathing, heart rate, and body temperature is not working within the body. The cerebellum isn't as well. We can't expect any coordination from the body without this part of the brain to work. Seems only a very small part of the cerebrum is working, which gives hope that we can work on the patient if we can revive the patient's heart." She said.

"Roger!" Watari called out, but Roger was already moving. "On it!" Roger called out, getting the defibrillator to shock the heart with the high electric current. Watari sighed, taking a seat next to the woman. "Worried?" She asked.

"Yes. We're getting so close. Just imagine finally creating this cure so people wouldn't have to undergo surgery. All it'll take is a small shot and careful observance. We'll be saving a lot of people Savannah." Watari said it like it was a dream but it was coming so close to reality. 

He knows it can come true. Savannah chuckled, placing a hand on Watari's. "Even after retiring from the force, you still put others before you. I admire that." Savannah said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Watari smiled, squeezing her hand. "How's our baby?" Watari asked. 

Savannah made a few clicks on another keyboard, another monitor popping up with a dark screen with very low red light, the only sound they could hear was a fast heartbeat. "Doing wonderful. Already kicking." Savannah said. Watari was about to comment, but Roger from the patient's clear room. "Watari! He opened his eyes!" Roger cheered.

He got rid of the instrument, getting close to the patient. Savannah got up and head over to Roger. Watari smiled, glad for some good news but looked over at the screen. "His heart still not beating," Watari noted. He looked back over at his friends, getting up as well, but not moving. "Roger?" Watari called out. 

And that's when everything happened. The patient sat up quickly, burying his teeth on Roger's shoulder, grabbing onto Savannah's arm. Savannah screamed, yanking her arm back, Roger crying out in pain while he pushed himself off the patient. Watari rushed over with a syringe, moving Savannah aside and tackling the zombie off the bed and jabbing the needle through the patient's eye. 

The patient gurgled and growled until falling limp, the eye ticking on the needle blood leaking from the socket. "Roger! Are you okay? Savannah!" Watari asked, standing up. Roger huffed, holding his bleeding shoulder. He tried to hold in his cries, biting his bottom lip, but tears streamed from his eyes. Savannah stood up, scratch marks down her forearm, torn skin, and a small bit of bleeding.

"Get Roger to a hospital. I'll be fine." Savannah said, walking off. Watari nodded, calling for help from the other scientist in the building until an ambulance came. "You heal well, old friend," Watari said, shaking Roger's hand. Roger nodded before closing his eyes, Watari watching the ambulance drive off.

By nightfall, Watari got rid of the body, but after grabbing a few blood samples. Savannah walked in on him looking through the microscope. "Found anything interesting?" Savannah asked. "Huh? Oh, no. I just started. Are you okay? How's your arm?" Watari asked.

"I'm fine. Still throbs a bit, but nothing I can't handle. I was about to go check on our child. Wanna come?" Savannah asked. Watari smiled. "Sure," Watari said, getting up. He joined hand in hand with his wife and walked to the "Womb" to see their baby. 

Savannah couldn't bear a child but didn't want anyone else to have her child either. So, upon her request, their baby grew in a tube. She wanted to watch their baby grow and form, the closes she gets to have her own child. The walked into the Womb, a dark room with low red light, in the middle, was a huge tube with a small fetus six inches long in the fetal position.

Throughout the room was nothing but the sound of the strong, fast heartbeat. Watari stopped in place, watching his wife walk up to the huge tube, love in her eyes. In the dim light, he still make out her straight hair, black and soft as he remembered when he runs his fingers through it.

Her sweet pink lips, he remembers kissing at night, her grey eyes full of ideas and love. "Our baby is so beautiful. I can't wait to hold him. I bet he or she would be just like you. So set on protecting people. You'll be a great father." Savannah said.

"You think so? I bet he or she would be like you. Love to research for knowledge. You would be a better parent for our baby than I would." Watari said, sliding his hands through his peppered hair. He was getting old, most of his hair starting to turn white though his black hair was still there. Savannah chuckled. 

"No need to worry. You would be a good father. Our child would look up to you just like I am. So stop worrying and say hello to our child." Savannah said. Watari did what he was told, his heart racing for the small fetus that carried his DNA. "Hello, little one." 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

Three days, that's all it took. His wife got ill, catching a fever. He took care of her but all she wanted was to see her baby. He granted that request, the only time he saw her happy. On the third day, she died. He ruled it to be the flu, crying softly at his lost love. He kept her in a clear room, setting up an arrangement for her to be buried and getting ready to notify her family. 

But then, he looked on the monitor. Her heart silent, but her brain waves giving off a signal. Watari looked at the body, walking up to the clear glass. "Savannah?" Watari said quietly. Watari looked at the time. Ten minutes since her passing. Ten minutes.

"Savannah," Watari said louder. Her eyes opened up sharply, staring at the ceiling. Watari shook his head slowly, tears coming to his eyes. "Savannah, please! No!" Watari said softly. Savannah looked over, her grey eyes gone, nothing but blackness in those eyes. 

The veins from the scratch were dark, marking her arm with black lines. "Savannah!" Watari cried, dropping to his knees. Savannah got off the bed, her steps sloppy as she stalked towards the glass in Watari's direction. "Savannah?" Watari said with hope. He walked up to the glass, hoping for recognition. He placed a hand on the glass. 

"I love you. Please remember me. Please." He whispered. Savannah snarled, hands starting to dig on the glass. Watari backed up, not having the heart to kill her. He hope she could just stay there while he can find a cure somehow. But she had other plans. She banged her head on the glass, blood soon streaming down her face. "No! Savannah!" The glass cracked and Watari ran.

He ran to the Womb, soon the glass breaking not far behind. He yell at others to run, most looking at him with confusion. It wasn't long until he heard yelling, sliding to a stop at the door. He slid his keycard, and stepped in, before placing the room in lockdown.

No one abling to get in and be a threat to his child. He heard soft yelling through the door, the room mostly soundproof to not disturb the baby. Watari shook his head, not wanting to believe any of this was happening, but then remembered Roger. "No! Please!" Watari checked his phone, checking the hospital that Roger was checked in at. It wasn't long until he saw the live feed. "What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Below! I know this might not be everyone's cup of tea, but thank all of you for reading the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Being Ex-military had its perks. Making weapons from spare parts, Watari cleared or closed off parts of the lab so he would be safe. The only person he didn't kill was his wife. In Section B of the lab with other zombies, his wife scratched at the door, black goo leaking from her mouth, her eyes blackened, and dried blood on her hands.

He just didn't have the heart. He walked back to the Womb, checking the generator, making sure the fetus had enough supply of nutrients that would be given timely, and making sure the tube will stay warm. "I'll be back. I have to make sure when you're are born, you'll be safe. But for now, you'll be okay here. I'll be back before you're born." Watari promised.

He looked at the baby clothes, a blue crib, and stroller. Watari walked up to the crib, a piece of paper laying on the white, firm padding of the crib. It only had one word. The name his wife picked out once she knew the baby was going to be a boy. Watari smiled.  


"I'll see you soon, Elliot."  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


"QUILLISH WAMMY!" Watari stopped with his work, so close to discovering an vaccination, but the interference was getting very annoying. He turned in his chair to the chief police officer. "Souichirou, what's wrong?" Watari asked. "We have to push back. The infection isn't being contained. They're sailing everyone out and China is willing to take people in." He said. 

Watari shook his head. "I can't. I have a baby on the way and I can't leave this place. I promised to be back before he's born." Watari explained. Souichirou pinched the bridge of his nose. "Surely your wife will leave as well," He said. Watari chuckled, his heart beating painfully that his wife was dead. 

"I hope not. She's dead. My baby is in a tube, back at the lab. I have to go back." Watari announced. Souichirou frowned. "Japan is getting overrun, Watari. You're lucky they aren't planning on bombing the place." He argued. "And you think it's going to be safe elsewhere?" Watari asked.  


"We are taking every safety precaution there is!"  


"Ha! And you think that would be enough. You are smarter than this and as the chief of police, you should know people are sneakier than what you expect. People want to go home and live, so they will lie to do just that!"  


"So you just going to stay here and risk your life?"  


"No, I'm going to raise my kid in this hell hole. Why avoid the inevitable? Besides, this virus might evolve and we all could be infected already. Besides, should a captain go down with his ship? I did create this virus after all."  


Souichirou sighed, dubbing the man to be crazy. "You really are a crazy man. It's your decision. You have until the end of the week until they pack this place up." he told him before walking away. 

Watari sighed and looked at many of the empty cages that once held animals. His vaccine has been a failure so far, Watari always trying to find a way to keep a person alive. A week wasn't enough time for him. With this news, Watari didn't sleep for days, until he held several products, hoping one would work.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------  


Souichirou headed home to his pregnant wife, his last day working was today and he had to say goodbye to a friend he'll hope to see again. Sachiko placed their luggage by the door, most are clothes and essentials for the newborn. "Watari hasn't changed his mind?" She asked. Souichirou shook his head. "He's stubborn, but he has his own plans. We can only hope he knows what he is doing. We're leaving tomorrow, so I'll text him before we go to bed." He told her. 

She rubbed her belly for comfort, one more month to carry, but with the stress, she feared the baby may come early. "We might not have until tomorrow," She muttered just as the ground shook, shooting starting to echo in the night. Souichirou cursed, knowing this will go on all night.

"Go get in the car. I'll pack it up and we can leave tonight. Watari knows what he's doing. But let's get you and the baby safe, okay?" He said. Sachiko nodded, carrying a small bag and waddled to the car. She looked around, the sky full of smoke as war rage on.

Many people in their neighborhood were already starting the leave, traffic starting to back up by the sound of car horns echoing nearby. Tears slid down her cheeks, thinking what was she doing bring a baby into this. She wanted to be positive and hope everything will work out, but she wasn't stupid. This wasn't going to get any better.

"Sachiko, It'll be okay. I'll keep you safe and our baby will be okay." Souichirou promise. Sachiko shook her head. "This is so wrong to bring a baby into this. You can't promise this won't affect us in some way." She said. 

Souichirou held his wife, remembering the time she was happy to find out she was pregnant, going off and naming names, planning a baby room, and looking forward to doctor visits until she finally saw her baby in an ultrasound.

They didn't know this was going to happen, that this was their future. Part of him dispised Watari, but it wasn't intentional. "I'm sorry," He said softly, feeling his shirt getting wet with tears. 

He took her to the car and made sure she was secure. He sighed, packing the luggage in the car. Whatever is going to happen next, he'll make sure his family secure and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Watari made it to the lab in time to watch his baby be born from a tube. He helped the baby breathe and heard the small cries, Watari held the baby close to his heart, placing a soft blanket on the baby to keep warm. Watari smiled, wishing his wife was here to hold and cry with him but made a silent promise to take care of the baby during this pandemic. 

For the next few years, Watari raised and taught the child early, especially when little Elliot showed signs that he learning and keeping information faster than most babies should. But despite being able to recognize words and able to comprehend books, he didn't speak much. Watari figured it was because he never had any interaction with other kids or other adults.

At six years old, Elliot was familiar with the safe side of the compound. He would walk around, reading discarded notes left by dead scientists, play solitaire on any working computer, or sit by the blocked off door and imagine what his mother looked like. He couldn't reach the window to look on the other side, mostly hearing groans and moans with an occasional snarl.

His daddy told him what they look like and told him multiple times to never let them touch him, but he wondered what was so bad about them. If anything, they sounded bored. Elliot looked around, making sure his dad wasn't around before he walked up to the boarded-up doors and climb the pile of chairs to see through the small circular window. 

It was almost like climbing a mountain, which made him chuckle. Once he made it, he peeked over and gasped. On the other side, the hallway was dim, with a few flickering lights. He saw people limping or walking down the hallway, most of them with black veins, their skin pale, their eyes blacken as black goo leaked out of their mouths.

Their skin looked so weak, their hair not lively, but damp and stringy. Elliot shook with fear and hurriedly try to get off the pile of chairs, but slipped, causing a loud ruckus as chairs fell on him. "Oww," Elliot moaned, getting up. Other than pain on his back, he felt alright.  


Bam!  


Elliot looked behind him at the doors, hearing the groans get louder. The doors shook as roaring and snarls, banging and scratching of nails and fist shook the boy, hoping the doors will stay closed. But sadly, with the barricade of chairs gone and a lot of pressure against the boarded door, the boards snapped and the doors flew open. "DAD!" Elliot screamed before he started running. The undead moved faster than Elliot expected, moving quickly for the small boy. "Daddy!"  


Watari stopped working, hearing his son yell for him along with the sound of a stampeded. "No, Elliot!" Watari cried. He hurriedly grabbed his pistol and ran towards the sound. He didn't understand how all this happened. Those doors were sturdy for years, but it didn't matter.

He ran down the hall, stopping when he finally found his son. "Help me, Daddy!" Elliot screamed. "Get down!" Watari ordered. Elliot dropped down, Watari aiming and shooting any of the undead that got near him. He cursed himself that he didn't take an extra mag, so with every shot, he made his way to his son. Elliot got up, Watari scooping him up.

He was about to run until he saw Savannah, she looked worse than the last time he saw her. Watari walked backward, holding his weapon that was aimed at her head. _Just pull the trigger. Do it!_ His hand shook, holding tightly on Elliot. She has to stop. Does she not recognized him? That he was holding their son. He couldn't hear Elliot's screams, begging him to run, so Elliot helped him.

He placed his small hand on the weapon, his small finger felt the trigger. He pulled the trigger, knocking Watari back into reality as his wife fell. Watari ran as his heart raced. He closed the door to their room and put Elliot down. "Why did you do that? Why did you shoot her?" Watari asked with a raised voice. 

It made Elliot tear up, bowing his head in shame. "They were mean, Daddy! They tried to hurt me." Elliot explained. Watari shook his head, starting to pace, but he couldn't look at his son. Instead, he looked at his lab rat... uh, lab bunny. So many animals died when trying the vaccine, this one was currently named M.

Giving it a name meant attachment, well, that's what he taught his son after his first time watching an animal died. "Dad, are you mad at me?" Elliot asked. Watari sighed. Killing his wife needed to happen, he just never expected his son to do it. "No, it's time we leave. We need to go somewhere safe. Maybe with more room for you to explore without anything dangerous to worry about." Watari told him.

Watari walked closer to the bunny. He exposed the virus to the bunny, giving the bunny two days before giving it the test vaccine. That was a week ago. Maybe he found the right vaccine. "Daddy, am I going to die?" Elliot asked. Watari looked over at his son, about to ask why he asked, but halted the words.

He looked at Elliot's torn shirt by his shoulder, watching Elliot poke at the scratch. Watari looked between the bunny and Elliot. Maybe it's time to work on Lab experiment L. It was wrong, but this might be his chance to not only save his son, but also mankind. "Let's hope not... L," Watari said.

Elliot looked up at his dad, noticing he call him a letter than his name. He was going to ask, but stop. He did just killed his mom, or that's what his dad always tell him. He didn't understand how a dead person can be his mom. She didn't look like the woman from the photo.

"Are you going to kill me?" Elliot asked, remember the other animals that died. Watari didn't answer, quietly mourning the loss of his wife while preparing what he needs to do to Elliot. Elliot wiped his eyes, feeling bad for what he did. "I'm sorry."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Breathe, keep your arm steady, then once you ready, fully commit to pulling the trigger," Souichiro said, watching his six-year-old son aim at the fake targets. Sachiko was against it, but as Watari predicted, it was spreading quickly. The hospitals couldn't keep track and there was no word of a vaccine. Might as well prepare his son like Watari said.

Light did what his dad told him before pulling the trigger three times, the third shot hitting the target. "Yay! Dad look! I hit it!" Light cheered. Souichiro laugh and patted his son's head. "Good job! Wanna do it again?" He asked. Light nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Alright, let me see you put the safety on," he said. Light did what he was told and put the weapon down. He watched his dad set up the targets again before looking around. He felt ready to shoot the zombies now. But since his family moved to a secluded house in the countryside, away from everyone, so he hardly sees any danger. 

"Dad, when can I shoot real zombies?" Light asked. His dad chuckled. "Once you stop missing and you can shoot other weapons. Then when you can do close combat." Light pouted. "That sounds like too much work!" He complained. "Then don't miss," His dad said before walking back behind Light. Light nodded, getting ready to shoot again, but stopped.

"Dad, you'll be with me forever, right? We can kill all the zombies together!" Light said. Souichiro sighed, as much as he wanted to promise his son, it would be a lie. "Light, just know that those things, those zombies, aren't human anymore. One day, you'll see familiar people be zombies as well. Maybe even me and your mother. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Light. When you see a zombie, don't hesitate to kill it, no matter who it is. Okay?"

Light looked at his weapon, not liking the answer, but understood. "Okay. But watch, I'll be so good, I'll protect you from them one day!" Light told him. Souichiro chuckled. "Okay, I can't wait until you do. But for now, Don't miss." He advised. With a strong motivation to make his promise come true, Light took the weapon off safety, aimed, and fired.


	4. Chapter 4

L and Light grew up differently to adjust to the dying world they were living in. Light got used to killing the undead while scavenging for food. He didn't hold any sympathy for the ones that were humans, not even when it came to his family. Light was thirteen when he saw his father bleeding from cut and bite wounds. It hurt Light, but he had no choice as he raised the weapon with an emotionless face.

His last words to his dad, "I'm sorry," before he pulled the trigger. It was the hardest thing he had to do, but it made all the others much easier. He kept moving on foot until he came up to a traveling group. At the age of sixteen, he didn't trust these people who welcomed him once they knew that he could hold his own, but it wasn't all bad.  


Kyosuke Higuchi: Greedy, forceful, and selfish, but never hesitated when it came to killing people. Light kept his distance but stayed on his good side after Higuchi killed off another group trying to survive just to raid their things. It was cold, it was harsh, but Light said nothing when he was able to eat a decent meal and survival gear.  


Tanaka Minoru, a little brat who likes to talk big and smart. He knew how to sweet talk anyone to giving him what he wants and knew how to present a good trade as the world got worse. Any towns or markets that were still slightly safe rarely took the money, but only valuables that could help themselves. He was a keeper to the group until his usefulness was up.  


Teru Mikami, confident, loyal, took risks and thought things thoroughly before giving hard decisions. As the world went to hell, Mikami chose the safe places to lay before moving. He knew how to set alarms and traps in the woods, something he was willing to show Light to lessen the effort on him. Light stuck closer to the man, often pairing off with him since he had a better connection with Mikami than anyone else.  


Misa Amane, happy and perky woman and often perceived as the Higuchi's whore, though she could hold herself well. Light, being taught proper manners, watched out for her when the others didn't. It gained him a fan when Misa hanged around him like he was her savior, but the only good it gained him was sex, with proper protection until she declared herself as Light's girlfriend.  


Light was eighteen when Misa found out that she was pregnant. Higuchi wanted to get rid of her for becoming a burden, but Light offered to only care for her if the others were going to abandon her, holding onto his word for nine months. When it came close for her to deliver, Light took her away from the group. As expected, her yelling was attracting unwanted company.

Light was between her legs, watching his baby getting born. "It hurts! God, It Hurts!" Misa cried. "You're doing good. I see the head." Light comfort her. To any other guy, they probably would've fainted, but after the things Light seen and done, he saw this as pretty normal.

"The door!" She shouted. Light looked behind him, seeing the door struggle to stay shut. The pounding getting rougher, the chains around the door handles was rattling. Light gritted his teeth, hating to be in this position. "Don't worry about it, just push. I'll keep you safe." Light said, throwing in a smile. Misa nodded, feeling safe with Light.  


But it was all for naught.  


Misa screamed as the last of the baby slipped out, Light caught the baby and got to work with the umbilical cord and helping the baby take his first breath. "It's a boy!" Light said with a smile. Misa tiredly chuckled, feeling weak. "He looks beautiful. It's cruel for him to be born now." Misa said. 

Light nodded as the baby started crying. It was soft and quiet, not as loud as Light thought. Light reached into his bag of supplies, pulling out a perfectly clean blanket. "Light, let me hold him," Misa said, her arms extended. Light ignored her, taking out a water bottle and pour the water on the baby before cleaning the baby with a few cloths he had. 

"Light? Let me hold him." Misa insisted. Light wrapped the baby in the blanket. He held the baby to his chest, soon, the baby hearing a different heartbeat than the one that was heard in Misa. "Light! Dammit, Let Me See Our Child!" Misa shouted. Light glared at her.

"Watch your mouth. I'm trying to protect the baby. Your sacrifice will be remembered." Light said, gathering his things. "Sacrifice!" Misa said in outrage. "Yes. I was never in love with you, but you can blame my good manners on my dad, which is why the baby is going to live. The day you became pregnant, you slowed me down, but I still kept you close since there was still useful for you. You should be honored. You're saving us." Light explained.

He got up and walked to the door. "You monster! Don't take my baby! How could you do such a thing!" She cried. Light unravel the chains. "Easy. I killed my father. Doing this to you is nothing to me." Light said before swinging the door open and hiding behind it.

"NO! LIGHT!" Misa yelled before the place was filled with groaning and screaming. Light held his baby close, waiting for the last few to enter before moving from behind the door and closing it behind him. There were a few he still had to kill, but it was enough for him to handle. Holding the quiet newborn, he made his way through. Misa, Light's sacrifice. It sounded beautiful to him.  


\-------------------------------------------------------  


Higuchi, Mikami, and Minoru were staying at a quiet house not far from where Light and Misa were. So Light took the time to raid for baby supplies for his child. He'll have to do this more, but it was nice to be on his own doing this than with the group. He might become an outsider because of this, but he didn't mind. 

He didn't trust the group anyway. He prefers the baby anyway. He knocked on the door, Mikami opening up for them. "Nice to see you again. Where's Misa?" He asked. Light sighed. "She didn't make it. But at least the baby is safe. It's what she would've wanted." Light said. 

Minoru stood up to see the baby. "Well, we'll always have a piece of her with us. The baby is so cute!" Minoru said, cooing over the baby. Tanaka laughed but nodded. The baby was cute and so small. "Yeah, it's pretty cute," Tanaka said, Higuchi rolled his eyes.

"That it is a he. And his name is Mello." Light said, noting how crying the child has been lately. Light found a spot to start fixing up the baby formula for the child. Most of his water will go to the child, but he didn't mind. He'll raise the child to protect himself young like his father had done for him.

"Mello Amane? In remembrance of Misa?" Minoru said. Light frown. "Yagami. His looks enough will be a reminder of Misa. Now excuse me, I have so something to do." Light said. He looked down at the child. He was kinda cute. Which his looks and Light's teachings, his child will be ready for the world. Light smiled. Too bad Misa won't be able to see it.


	5. Chapter 5

L should've died. The scratches on his body were supposed to kill him within two days. But with Watari distancing his relationship with his son, he gave his son the best working vaccine he had. L healed within a day of rest, but the evidence was still there, small black lines like a crack within his skin. Watari took notes about what he used in the vaccine, knowing the bad side of the vaccine.

"Da- um, Watari? I haven't died yet. Will I die?" L asked. Watari packed his bag, putting several doses in his bag, wrapped around a blanket so it wouldn't break in his bag. "No. At least not for another three months. Write down the date you took this dose and memorize it. If you don't and I'm not around, you will die, understand?" Watari informed him.

He wasn't going to hold back how serious this was, no matter how young his son was. Still, he spared a glance at him, seeing the first time his six-year-old sporting a serious look. It was sadly the truth. Watari sighed and picked up his bag, then his small boy, who gasp in surprise. "But until you can, I'll be there to help anytime," Watari assured him.

L smiled and chuckled, hugging Watari happily. As they finally made their way out of the lab, Watari looked back one more time. His memories and his precious wife was still in there. It would forever be there. His son was born here.  


"Ready to go?" L asked.

Watari smiled. "Sure. Let's find another home." Watari said. Watari walked off with his kid in his arms. A new home, a new lab, the start of a change. Going out into the world, Watari took notes on how the zombies interact. How they seem slower to react in daylight unless they were close.

Using L as bait was a good plan to lure them into a trap. He needed the exercise under Watari's surveillance. But not for one to waste time, Watari found an old private school with steel gates. Watari had to think when the virus was released, being grateful it was during the summer.

Still, he can't be too careful. "Is this going to be our new home?" L asked. Watari crossed his arms. "Only if we can. But don't be so sure. If we want it, we have to take it." Watari said. L nodded, taking Watari's words to heart. Take it. He'll do what it takes to get it.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  


During the next year, Watari cleared the place out and used their knowledge of those zombies to keep things peaceful. Every morning, L ran around the gate, keeping his blood pumping. Every three months, he took a needle to the arm, keeping the crack small, but it was becoming a bore, even for the small seven-year-old. But that wasn't the thing. 

He had no one to play with, didn't know how to play games, or knowing how to speak to other people. The question was: Why was he still alive? So Watari wasn't alone? No, Watari was used to them separating by now. L was used to scavenging alone in small stores, his small body making the least sound. And knowing where home is, his steps when running was sure and without hesitation.

His small nimble body was flexible and easy to squeeze through the small spaces. But like a father, Watari always had his eyes out for him whenever he came running. L paused in his run, listening to the faint sounds of groaning. It was like... he was the only one left.

L headed back in feeling like it was him against the world. Like demons against a small child. L wiped his eyes and ran. It was the only thing he knew how to do. Run. Is that what he was going to do for the rest of his life. "DAD!" L cried, Watari wincing in his work with the radio as his little one came running in.

"Yes... Elliot?" Watari asked. "W-Why are we here?! Why are we alive?! We're the only ones left surrounded by monsters!" L cried. Watari watched his son blubber on, tears streaming down his face and his nose runny. He thought about the opportunity of going to China with Souichirou. So long ago before this place became overrun, but looking at his kid, this was so much better.

"You're going to save the world one day, L. One day, people are going to know you as a savior," Watari spoke, L pausing in his crying. "A savior?" L asked. Watari smiled. He was getting so stressed and old, the tension in his body finally relaxing from the stress he has been carrying.

"You know, L, you are the first boy to ever live with the virus. And with your help, you'll save everyone in the world from ending up like zombies. So you see, you have to live. Because right now, everyone in the world is counting on you." Watari said. "Everyone?" L asked. 

"Yes. So as long as you're alive, I'll help you become the savior everyone needs. So, be fast, be smart, and survive for me, okay?" Watari said. L nodded, wiping his eyes. "Okay! I'll survive! I promise! And I'll save the world!" L promised. Watari chuckled and watched the boy run off. But his words were true. He'll help his little boy be the best and his name will be remembered.  


_"So you just going to stay here and risk your life?"_  


Watari smiled and chuckled. "I'm going to raise my kid in this hell hole, Souichirou, but he will survive. I'll make sure of that. Until my last breath leaves me, I'm not down fighting." Watari said to himself. It was promised.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------  


Run.  


As years passed, L grew with only one thought. He was going to save the world. He was going to help it and get rid of the zombies one day. So he ran every morning, pushing himself to the limit. He ate little food, only taking in sweets for energy, protein whenever they could find it.

Water when it was available. When L hit his teenage years, L and Watari had the place up and running, but they made sure to keep everything quiet. L learned how to clear rooms with weapons that didn't make much sound, preferring a club or a bat, but it took more effort.

It was the reason why he ran, to learn how to beat light on his feet. Quick movements are how you stay alive. As for his doses, they pushed it some days to try new vaccines, but the last one was a failure, making the black lines longer. It reached the bottom of his neck, down his bicep, and across half his chest. Watari wondered if L was afraid of death. 

What would happen if those lines consume his heart? "Stop hesitating. Your job is to help me, Watari. Don't be afraid for me, especially when I'm not worried. I believe you won't let me die. But even if I do, let my body be beneficial for you." L demanded. Watari eyes him. "Aren't you worried, L?" He asked. L rubbed his shoulder, adjusting his white shirt.

"No. I still remember your words. You told me to be fast, be smart, and survive. But if you quit Watari, I die. If you die, I die. So as long as you work, as long as you keep fighting, I won't fear death." L said. Watari sighed. Before Watari could begin to tell him how reckless he was, a voice came over the radio, drawing L and Watari's attention. 

"Hello! Is anyone there? Please! Help Us!" It sounded like a man. L gasped. Watari answered it calmly, but his heart was racing. Others? On Japan? "Hello? Who is this?" Watari asked. "Shit! Yes! Hi! I'm Beyond and I have a little boy here named Matt! We heard your broadcast as we sail across the sea of Japan from the Russian border. China is pure hell right now." Beyond explained. 

L wonder why it was such a strange name, but then again, he goes by the name of L because he was an experiment, so he couldn't judge much. "I assume you didn't radio in for a chit chat," Watari said sternly. L listened, taking notes on how Watari interact. He never spoke to others unless talking to zombies count. How was he supposed to behave?

"No. I'm being held up at a hotel on the second floor. Matt, he's young and a little reckless. We really need help." Beyond said calmly. L questioned that, but he did hear the door banging harshly in the background, but no child screaming. Watari and L's eyes met, both understanding one another. 

"Confirm the child," Watari demanded, L nodding in approval. There was a bit of silence before a small voice of a young boy spoke timidly. "Hello? I'm Matt. Are you going to help us?" He asked. L relaxed. There was a big enough space in this building to join, rather it is temporary. If permanent, they would either have to fend for themselves or help out. But L couldn't ignore the aching feeling to help.  


_"You're going to save the world one day, L."_  


L tighten his fist. It starts now. L nodded at Watari, Watari's understanding and asking for the location. Once located, L took off. During daylight is when they are most clumsy, the sun blinding them so they depend on smell and sound. L took his bat and slung it across his back, the pressure reassuring.

When he stepped outside, Watari was out with his sniper. He'll be waiting. Watari and L wasn't father and Son anymore, they were an equal team that complemented each other. 

Watari took out the first few, but L carefully made his way through one access point, a mini opening that could only be achieved by crouching through. But once his nimble body with through, L ran. With focus precision and confidence in every step, he moved towards his goal.  


_"You're going to save the world one day, L."_  


It starts today.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello? Anyone out there? I'm Watari Lawliet, and this is a broadcast from Japan. If you want shelter, you're welcome to come here, but with a price. You strive to help out. Cooking, cleaning, scavenging, everyone plays a part. And in return...  
_

_I'll give you a cure.  
_

_There's a cure in the making and I'm not lying.  
_

_If you want the truth, come see him for yourself. Bring your supplies and be prepared to help out. If you become a threat to the cure, you will have to leave. But if you want sanctuary, come find it. I'll be waiting._  


Minoru turned down the radio signal and looked at the others. Everyone was speechless, only little Mello looking around at three years old. He didn't quite understand, but the others couldn't believe it. "A cure! Is he serious? This had to be a joke! Why are we listening to this!" Higuchi shouted.

Mikami slapped him on the back of his head for being so loud. "Ow! What? It's true!" Higuchi said. Light sighed at the outburst and held Mello closer. Being around this crowd was bad for him, but Light had no choice. "I wouldn't have shown you if I didn't have the information to back it up. During the past few years, I heard this broadcast and a few people talked about going there because of the rumor of a cure. Of course, I didn't believe it, but... I received word from that guy." Minoru said. 

"And?" Light asked. "He told me to come. Nothing else." Minoru said. Light frowned. "Surely it has to be some type of trap!" Higuchi yelled. "Keep your voice down! Shit!" Mikami said. Light ignored him and picked up Mello. Idiots, all of them. They all focused on the cure, not the most important part. One word. Him. Watari said to come see him.

"We're going. I have a feeling this can turn in our favor." Light said. "And who made you the head honcho?" Mikami asked. Light smirked. "Aren't you curious? So many people are going, let's not be the last ones to find out." Light said. Mikami chuckled. "Alright, you convinced me. And I'm sure Minoru agrees with me." Mikami said, smirking at Minoru.

"Don't speak for me, jackass," Minoru said, but he didn't say Mikami was wrong. "You're outnumbered Higuchi," Light said. Higuchi grumbled but packed his things. He didn't like being told what to do, but being outnumbered, he didn't have anything convincing to say.

When it to speech, Light and Mikami was above him in those regards. Fucking assholes. Mikami got up and stretched. "Alright, Minoru, you're leading the way. Where to?" Mikami asked. Minoru dug in his bag, pulling out a map.

"I already have been leading us towards the coast since I'm hoping it'll lead to less population, meaning less trouble, but kept us here around the countryside just in case. We'll just have to cross over the small part of Russia and sail across to Japan." Minoru said, gathering his things.

"That means we have to gather supplies-" "No, I told you, the recording is years old." Minoru interrupted. Light raised an eyebrow. "There's already a route once we get to the shore. Let's just get there and let them handle the rest. We don't know what we're up against so it's best if we play this safe." Minoru said.

Mello gripped on Light's shirt, and Minoru's tone spoke there was a chance of danger, especially joining a big crowd of people. Light nodded, understanding. Minoru led the way.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


It took them more than a couple of weeks to reach Japan, though Mello seems to enjoy the water a lot. But when Light set foot in Japan, it was almost like coming home and he didn't know why. Or maybe he was seasick and didn't know it. The people that escorted him spoke proudly of the person called Watari, not once mentioning about the cure. 

Every time Higuchi tried to bring it up, they would change the subject. It wasn't long until they realized Higuchi liked talking about himself, so they turned the topic onto him, and Higuchi took the bait. Such an idiot. "So does Watari run this place or what?" Light interrupted, hearing a sigh from Mikami.

Higuchi frowned at him. "He does, but his first few people who came here are like extensions of him. Naomi, Ms. Kiyomi Takada, Beyond, and L. Word of advice, don't touch L. You can talk to him and such, but don't touch him or be around him much. He's Watari's partner and Watari takes him seriously about his well being. As for Beyond, he's nuts, but also crazy for L. Don't get on his bad side. Naomi isn't the woman to be teasing and touching on. She has a mean kick. Takada, definitely beautiful and all, but knows how to run her mouth and get information out of you. She'll gossip to get gossip. But even when you see Takada and forget everything I'm saying, try to remember to Don't Touch L." Said the driver.

"Is he related to the cure?" Light asked, the tension getting stronger in the car, waiting for the answer. "No, he just has a phobia and goes crazy," The driver said. Light didn't believe it, but let it go.

Telling him not to touch made him want to smile. It was like waving a bone in front of his face. L, who is he? Then Light frowned about Beyond. He'll have to get through him first or pull L towards himself. 

Either way, L was the key to this. Mello looked up at Light, who looked out the window. He sighed. His daddy was in deep thought again, and that means someone was going to die soon.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


The car stopped little ways from Wammy's, the driver telling them to get out as they saw a small group holding pipes, sticks, blunt objects with them. The leader it seems was a woman, her black hair tied back and hazel eyes already eyeing them. Light knew then he wouldn't be able to control her. 

So he picked up Mello to portray an image of a protective, young father, her eyes already getting soft for Mello. So predictable. "Hey there. I'm Naomi Misora and I'm here to escort you to Wammy's. The driver is going to drive ahead and attract a few that's wandering around. But first, can I see who all have weapons?" Naomi said.

"Why?" Mikami asked, watching the car driving away. "While we let you keep the weapons on you, you can't use them here. Loud noise attracts zombies and we don't need any more attention than we need. But if you become a threat with your weapon, we'll ask you to turn them in to us or for you to leave." Naomi explained.

In the distance, they all heard loud music playing and the car veering the engine. "Because of L," Light stated. Naomi eyed him again, frowning. It wasn't a question and she knew it. "A safety hazard since children in around. We can't anyone accidentally shot because an idiot was playing with his gun. Zombies aren't our only threat here." Naomi said, her tone basically telling Light to back off the subject.

Light just smiled, pissing her off. Minoru was already shaking his head at the fact his group just can't make friends. The noise was slowly getting louder along with the noises of growls and moans. Naomi took charge, demanding her group to surround Light's group, enforcing again to not use guns. The walked off the road and onto the small path covered with trees and bushes.

Light was impressed. Watched as they walked past the car moving slowly and blaring loud sounds, only a few zombies veering off the road towards them. Naomi's group handled it expertly. Always knocking them down and stabbing or bashing the zombie's head.

"You're not going to cover his eyes?" Naomi asked, nodding towards Mello. "Why? I want him to see this. No point in lying to him." Light said, watching Mello stare at the bloody mess of dead zombies and watching the others kill them. One day, Mello will have a taste and Light wasn't going to hold him back.

He was molding a beautiful killer. Noami felt sorry for the kid that never had the innocence of a child and didn't know if it was for Light or Mello, but maybe, it was for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Next chapter, L and Light are about to meet and Watari is about to find out about Souichiro's son.


	7. Chapter 7

L sat on the floor in Watari's office, Watari examining the top half of his body. "Any symptoms? Infections? Changes to your body?" Watari asked with a pen and notebook in his hands. "My left side is weaker than my right side, and it's more touch-sensitive too, but I can handle touches that I can see coming. Sometimes I lose feeling in my arm if I don't move it for a certain period of time and it becomes shakey if I tried to restore feeling. But nothing else for now." L reported.

Watari nodded. "Anyone getting too close to you?" Watari asked. "Other than Beyond, no," L answered. "I still don't like that boy," Watari mumbled. L rolled his eyes. "You don't like anyone close to me, old man," L commented. Watari turned his head towards the window, seeing newcomers come in. "We have guests," Watari noted.

"How many? I'll prepare the rooms and greet them at dinner." L said. "Four men and a child. Prepare two rooms for them and give them the essentials. And tell the cooks." Watari ordered. "Yessir," L said, putting his shirt back on. He'll wrap his arm up later. Watari sighed and looked at his pet rabbit, the longest living experiment.

L can go for two months with the current vaccine he has, the newest one in the rabbit is doing good and it hasn't shown signs of dying yet. It's only been a month, but this was good news. "Just make it to three months and then some little one," Watari said before getting up. He walked down the hall, passing a few people and saying hello to a few.

He headed down the stairs and walked towards the front door just as he heard it closed. "Welcome to Wammy's Place of Sanctuary. I hope you enjoy your stay." Naomi said before Watari came into view. "As she said, Welcome. I'm Watari," Watari introduced. Light stepped forward and bow. "Thank you for having us," He said, the others doing so as well. 

Mello looked at them and bow too, making Watari chuckle at his cuteness. "You're welcome. I hope for y'all to introduce yourself at dinner to the group. We have a nice bunch of people, but there is always a need to get more supplies. I'll walk you to your rooms. Naomi, mind getting the kids situated?" Watari asked.

"Sure," Naomi said before walking off. Watari waved the group to follow him. "While this place runs on electricity, I advise you all to take the stairs. You all will be split into two rooms, assuming the little one will be with one of you or can go to the kids' room." Watari said as they head upstairs. "He'll be sleeping with me," Light said.

Watari spared the kid and Light a look, saying nothing when he recognized the resembles. "Sure, If you need anything to request, you can come to me or Naomi and the scavenging group will look out for you. If you want to be a part of that group, I'll have you meet the teams and we'll fit you right in. Unless you make a personal request, everything goes to the group. If it's important supplies like water or food you request, it has to be for a good reason like allergies or such. Of course, we have a few decent doctors here with limited supplies, but we can't have anyone being selfish and depriving anyone without a good cause." Watari explained. He opened the door to the third floor, hearing a couple of voices.  


"Matt, take that mask off."  


"It's supposed to scare you, dammit!"  


"Matt, don't cuss. Don't listen to Beyond either, it's unflattering."  


"Fine."  


Watari and the group round looked into the bedroom of the voices, L making up the beds as Matt pouted. Matt looked behind him and smiled. "Hey, Watari! Look at the mask Beyond gave me!" Matt showed off. L looked behind him, catching the small child with the new group. He looked up at the group, which was an odd bunch.

"You're a bit early, Watari. But there are one pack of water in each room and a few can foods, but it's best if you come to the cafe to get your three meals a day." L said, standing up. Light feast his eyes on the new person. He was lanky and skinny with a few sharp features on him, but it hid behind the long white sleeved shirt.

He looked pale in the light, but his hair was inky black, messy as it poked everywhere and slightly covered L's eyes. He had dark lines under his eyes meaning he must not sleep well, but Light wasn't surprised by that. Sleep was hard to come by nowadays. "And you are?" Light asked. "I'm-"  


"There you are! I told you to stay with the kids." Everyone watched someone else enter the scene. L sighed while Light felt a bit frustrated at the rude interruption. "Beyond, I want to hang out and show him my mask!" Matt said. "He's fine, Beyond. And How many times did I tell you to stop cussing around him? He's catching your bad habits." L told him.

Beyond shrugged and ignored him. "Matt, get to the dining hall or your food will be taken," Beyond warned. "Sorry!" Matt said before running off. Beyond finally looked at the new group. "Who's this lousy lot?" Beyond asked, Minoru already trying to keep Higuchi in line. Besides, Mikami and Light were the best people to judge if they should stay or not.

"I'm Light Yagami. That's Mikami, Minoru, Higuchi, and my son, Mello. Nice to meet you." Light said with a fake smile. Beyond didn't trust one bit of it, grumbling. "Yagami? Perhaps you're are Souichiro's son?" Watari asked. "Yes, I am," Light said, directing Minoru and Higuchi to take this room. Light felt that he was a better fit to share a room with Mikami.

L move aside to let the two move in, standing next to Watari. "It's nice to finally meet you. I had a good relationship with your father and mother before they moved to China. I want to assume he's okay." Watari said. Light wondered if he should tell him that he shot his dad and his mother fell ill and died, but decided not to. It was too soon to show his true nature and he still wants his hands on L.

"He died by a zombie bite. And my mother fell ill and died. I'm very thankful they taught me how to survive." Light said, faking his sadness. He wanted to roll his eyes at how easy it was to trick people.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was a great man." Watari complimented. "Watari, it's time for you to go downstairs," L reminded him. "That's right. You boys get settled in and join us for dinner soon. Let's go, Beyond." Watari said before grabbing the male and pulling him along. There was a quiet moment before L spoke up.

"I'll wait until you all get settled then I'll lead you to the dining hall." L said, about to head into the dining hall but Light grabbed him. L noticed how the male didn't flinch but did look alert. His eyes looked dark as he stared at them, almost making him shiver.

The no touching rule must mean more than laying hands on him if this was the right guy. "You never told me your name," Light reminded him. L's lips twitched into almost a smile, a part of him wondering why Light needed to know so badly.

L remembered the first time he met Beyond and told him everything simply because he never had a potential friend before. Now it only gave him harm and anxiety whenever Beyond looks at L. But here, looking Light waiting, expecting an answer, it made him curious.  


"I'm a secret," L answered.  


Light will just have to wait a bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Light, Mikami, Minoru, and Higuchi settled in their rooms, Mello mostly sitting in the corner watching Light. He was so focused, but there was a spark in those eyes as if he was given a toy to play with. It really was scary seeing a smile on his face. It was better to see him frown, he was more readable that way. Light looked at Mello, who was staring so intensely.

"Yes? Something you would like to say?" Light asked, feeling holes being burn into the back of his head. Mello only glared and looked away. They never stay at one place long before everything ends up in blood. Light rolled his eyes but walked towards him, Mello getting up and taking him by the hand. 

"Let's go introduce ourselves in the dining hall," Light said, Mikami nodding. Next door, Minoru and Higuchi walked out too, then the five of them walked downstairs. They followed the sound of chatter, walking into what actually looked like a school cafeteria. 

Granted, Light never been in a cafeteria, being born during the pandemic ruin his chances for school, but he remembers robbing a few schools and his dad telling him about the cafeteria.  


"This was the place you either find good friends, figure out who's your worst enemies, or become a gray area."  


Is this how it felt like for him?  


Light shook the feeling. This wasn't the time to think about his father. "Excuse me!" Light yelled, gaining rude looks. Not exactly the welcome he wanted, but he couldn't care less. It wasn't his job to make these people like his group. He only has one objective.  


L.  


Minoru cleared his throat, gaining the attention. His group really doesn't have any social skills. "Thank you for having us! I'm Minoru Tanaka!"  


"Higuchi Kyosuke."  


"Mikami Teru."  


"Light Yagami."  


Mello looked up at Light, Light telling him to go ahead. "I'm Mello Yagami! Thank You!" Mello yelled, gaining a few chuckles. Light smirked. Yep, just fall in love with the child. "Hi, Mello! Ow!" Matt yelled from the table before Beyond hit him to be quiet.

"Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy your stay." Watari said, the crowd resuming their talking now that the strangers introduced themselves. The five of them got in line to receive their food, the portions small but more than acceptable to them. They walked to an empty table, staying in their small group. "So what's the plan?" Higuchi asked.

"Nothing for now. We still need to figure this place out and the supposed cure being made here." Mikami said. Higuchi groaned. "It's probably a fake. Hell, they probably using that idea just to be their workers or something." Higuchi grumbled. Mikami looked at Light.

"Any thoughts?" He asked. "Just give me time and I'll get you your answer," Light told him. Mikami smirked and looked at Higuchi. "You heard him," Mikami said, watching Higuchi stab his food. "But that also means you all have to be on your best behavior. We can't be having a bad name for us and have everyone eyeing us. So please don't do anything stupid." Minoru begged. 

The three didn't say a word, Minoru hoping that was okay and that they will listen. Mello watched them interact, even if his dad was part of this group, it still looked like he was distant from them. Did Light really don't see them as friends? Mello sighed and finished his small portion, feeling full after a few bites.

It just tasted bland to him. "Um, Mello?" Mello turned towards the voice, Light doing so as well to see Matt with a blush. If Light didn't have social skills, Mello was more than clueless in that area. "Yes?" Matt cleared his throat, his cheeks turning red.

"The kids, they aren't allowed more than one treat for dinner, but I saved mine for when I get hungry at night. But I want you to have this. So we can be friends!" Matt said, thrusting out a small candy bar. Mello never had it before, looking up at Light.

Light didn't make any movements to stop him, so Mello took it and open it up. "It's chocolate! It's so sweet and good. Bite it!" Matt said excitedly. Mello sniffed at it, the chocolate did smell good. He put the chocolate in his mouth and snapped a piece so audible that Mello could hear it.  


So sweet.  


So creamy.  


So this was chocolate!  


Mello quietly moaned at the taste. It was the best he had ever tasted. Matt laughed. "See! It's good, huh. I have more in my room too. Wanna come?" Matt asked. Mello almost nodded but his dad stopped. 

"Hold up. Before you take my son away, I need a few answers." Light asked. Mello suddenly felt like a hostage. "Okay!" Matt said cheerfully. "Who's Beyond?" Light asked. Mello looked at Light. He wondered if he should warn Matt to not say anything or Beyond would end up dead one day. Mello looked away. No, it didn't matter.

"He's my big brother. Well, not really but he takes care of me. He and L. They are like my parents or something." Matt said. "So L is with Beyond?" Light asked. Matt crossed his arms. "Yep. L belongs to me and Beyond." Matt said sternly, reminding Light of a little kitten with claws. It was almost a comical sight, but Matt was only a kitten in a sense.

All Light had to do was step on him. "So that's why Beyond is so protective of L. Not because of the cure, right?" Light asked, seeing Matt tense up. If Beyond was one of the first to meet L, that meant Matt as well. Mello watched, taking another bite of the chocolate, the snap this time making Matt flinch.

"Um, Uh... well," Matt tried to come up with an excuse, but Beyond walked up, slamming his empty tray onto the table. He saw Matt looking pretty scared, Beyond's eyes immediately going to Light, who looked pretty neutral about the situation he was going through. 

"What's going on?" Beyond asked. Light smirked. "Nothing, I was about to tell my son to go play with Matt. They seem like they would be good friends." Light said, looking at Mello. Mello nodded and move from the table, grabbing Matt's hand, and walking out. 

Matt was confused at first but quickly recovered. They ran to the stairway, stopping to catch their breath. "Your dad is scary," Matt said. "I guess," Mello thought. Maybe because he was always around Light that Light wasn't so scary. Just mean. "But now we can play!" Matt said happily. Mello never saw a kid so happy before, but maybe it was just like his dad, just fake. "Why is Beyond with L? And why do you love L?" Mello asked.

Matt scratched his head. He never saw someone so serious before. Well... someone younger than him being serious. "Because L saved me and Beyond. And he's super nice, better than Beyond." Matt told him. "Why?" Mello asked. Matt looked away, not sure if he should tell his new friend. Mello squeezed Matt's hand, who forgot he was still holding hands.

"Because L saved my brother. We were stuck in a hotel, zombies banging at the door. L came to save us, making loud noises, then helping us leave. But Beyond got bit. Then, L saved him. Gave him medicine, then his blood. It worked too, but only for a little while. But Beyond really do love L. You can't take him away from us." Matt said.

Mello nodded, not really sure what to say or do. But Matt didn't look happy about sharing. He looked scared. "I'll tell you a secret you can't tell to anyone else," Mello offered. Matt looked at him, close to crying and curious. Friends share secrets right? Matt let go of Mello's hand and held out his pinkie. "Let's pinkie promise we won't tell. It like the highest of promises you can't break." Matt said.

Mello was confused about the action but held out his pinkie too. They linked pinkies and Matt had a hint of a smile on his face. He looked around and moved closer to Mello. "Alright, you can tell me," Matt said. Mello prepared himself. "My dad shot my friend," Mello said, causing Matt to tense and gasped. "Why?" Mello looked at the chocolate in his other hand.

"We were in another group, a family trying to live. But we needed the stuff more and they weren't strong to join our group. So my dad killed the family for the stuff. And he killed my friend because he didn't want him to be alone. So I can't be mad at him. He did a good thing. My friend is with his family. But, I do hate my dad. He knows it too, but we only have each other and I can't leave. He's my dad and he's cruel." Mello said.

Matt felt scared, wondering if Light was going to kill him too, but he saw Mello being sad. So he decided to be tough. "Your dad won't kill me! I'm going to prove that I'm strong and you won't have to be sad anymore. I'm going to be your best friend forever!" Matt declared, Mello smiling.

That was pretty brave. "You're a brave boy for a three-year-old," Matt said. "Hey! I'm going to turn four soon!" Mello declared, making Matt laughed. Mello hid his smile behind his hand. He hasn't smiled or laughed for a long time. His cheeks hurt a bit. 

"Okay, but your not four yet," Matt told him. Mello hit him lightly, not wanting to hurt him, but Matt laughed at the look on Mello's face. Mello looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Then he heard footsteps and Higuchi talking about how he wanted to punch Beyond for getting in their business. Matt and Mello paused in their joy, sharing a look.

They both promised not to tell, but Light was still scary to Matt, even if he did say he would be brave. Light and the gang rounded the corner, seeing Mello and Matt by the stairs. "Oh, I thought you two were going to play," Light said, looking dead at Mello. Mello grabbed Matt's hand. He'll keep this friend no matter what and his promise. He knew Light knew he hated him, but it was time to show it. 

"We are. And I don't have anything to say to you. You have to figure it out." Mello told him with a smirk of his own. Light frowned and watched his son and friend go up the stairs. Damn, Light thought, there was no doubt that was his son when he smirked. Well then, Light will just have to figure out another way to get to L.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and Be Safe!   
> Have a Wonderful Summer!


End file.
